Before the Rescue
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Penny tries escaping but is caught, prompting Medusa to bestow a harsh punishment on her. Set before the Rescuers movie, and contains spanking of a pre teen. Done as a request, please review.


_Author's note. Part of my In Trouble series, hope you all like._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Put me down Brutus," the young girl furiously demanded as she was carried through the bayou towards an old pleasure ship that lay trapped in the middle of the swamp.

The large alligator completely ignored her and continued marching forward with his brother, Nero. They'd been sent to capture her as she'd once again, tried to escape. She'd tried so many times now but it always ended the same way. And with her in one of the alligators clutches, her teddy was in the teeth of the other.

She'd never leave her precious teddy anywhere, it was the only thing she had left of her parents who'd given it to her when she'd been born. But they'd been killed in a tragic accident and she'd had no suitable relatives to take her in, so ended up in the orphanage.

And she'd been happy there, though she wished she could have parents, at least the staff were kind. And she had lots of friends, including Rufus the cat who was always ready to listen to her. He always told her than someday she'd get adopted and she believed him, she just had to be patient. But after being abducted by Medusa, that was looking less and less likely. Which was why she was always trying to escape and get back home.

If it was only Medusa and her henchman, Mister Snoops she had to worry about when escaping, she'd have managed it long ago. It was easy to hide from them in the dark waters and tall rushes of the bayou but not so with those alligators. They could sniff her out, and they could see just fine in the dark.

She'd tried to run away when they'd found herself but one swipe of a tail, and she'd gone crashing into the water. It had then been a simply matter of Brutus leaning forward to grab her by the seat of her pants and lift her up. Nero had then gone for her teddy which had flown out of her hands.

While she was glad they hadn't left it, she'd much rather be holding her precious teddy. She didn't trust the mean alligators who seemed to love it whenever she was in trouble. At the moment, her punishments had included being sent to bed with no supper or having to clean up around the old boat.

That didn't bother her so much, it was just the thought of being forced down that tiny hole to search for the Devil's Eye. It didn't matter there plenty of other diamonds down there, Medusa was going to keep sending her down, until she found the right one.

She only ever had a limited amount of time to search, because of the way the tide rose but that just meant it was even more frightening. Medusa often wouldn't let her come up until the very last moment, meaning she was soaked through by the rising sea water. It was bad enough the walls were slimy and there was barely any light, but the remains of pirates really scared her.

But of course, Medusa didn't care about some old bones, all she wanted was the large diamond. Even Mister Snoops wasn't as bothered, he'd be happy just to sell all the diamonds she'd already collected. But no one ever told Medusa what to do, so he didn't bother trying most of the time.

"I'm not going to run away," Penny tried to plead as they neared the boat. "Come on, you can let me down now."

All she got were some rumbles that sounded like sniggers.

"Fine," she huffed, folding her arms. "See if I care, you over grown lizards."

This didn't faze them in the slightest, they carried on up the steps and entered the old boat. To Penny dismay, Medusa was already there, waiting. Most of the time, Penny was allowed just to go up to her room, after being caught and taken back. But if Medusa was there, then Penny was in for a big lecture.

"Oof," Penny gasped as she was dropped heavily on the ground, teddy landing a moment later.

Rubbing herself, she watched as Brutus and Nero sauntered past to their mistress.

"Well done boys, you brought back a naughty girl, yet again, its double dinner for you tonight."

Both alligators made deep rumbling noises of appreciation before flopping down on the wooden floor for a rest. The red haired woman now turned her attention to Penny, her long, thin arms moving to rest on her pointed hips.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" she demanded of Penny.

"I wanted to go home," Penny replied mulishly.

"Well, you can't go home until you get me that diamond," Medusa said tersely. "So you might as well stop wasting my time by running away and stay put like a good girl."

"Oh, I'm never going to find that stupid diamond," Penny snapped back, she'd had enough. "I've searched and searched, I've got you loads of diamonds and you still won't let me go. I hate going down there, it's dark and slimy and teddy doesn't like it."

"Teddy is just going to have to lump it," Medusa said in a dangerous voice.

"Well, I'm not going down that horrible hole again," Penny said, almost stamping her foot in temper and misery. "Get someone else to do it because I won't."

"Oh yes you will," Medusa growled, taking a step closer. "And if you don't stop this sass right now, you'll be in big trouble Penny."

"What are you going to do, lock me up in my room?" Penny sneered back, his arms folded in a child like pout.

Eyes flashing, Medusa strode right over to the little girl and grabbed her by the arm.

"That's it, you're in big trouble now, young lady," Medusa hissed as she dragged her over to a chair.

"What are you doing," Penny cried as Medusa sat down and lifted her up over her lap.

"Teaching you a good lesson, for your own good," Medusa said in a sickly sweet voice, taking Penny's arm and pinning it to her back, meaning the girl couldn't break free.

"No, please," Penny begged as she realised what Medusa was up to but it was too late.

**Smack!**

Medusa brought her hand down sharply on the little girl's rear, causing her to yelp out loudly. Penny struggled, she didn't want to be spanked, it wasn't fair. All she wanted was to go home and find some parents, not looking for buried treasure in that dangerous cave.

"Ow," Penny cried, Medusa's bony hands were producing really sharp stings and it hurt.

"Ow, ow, ow, please stop it."

"Not until you've learned your lesson," Medusa said with relish, she didn't look it but she was surprisingly strong. Therefore, she had no trouble holding down the young girl and continuing to spank her at the same time.

Penny tried to push herself up but with only one hand, she just wasn't strong enough. So as each stinging smack hit her little bottom, she was forced to buck and kick, trying to get away. But this just caused Medusa to twist her captured arm and spank at a faster rate.

"Youch, ow, ow," Penny yelped, her legs still kicking as her bottom was left stinging from the many smacks being rained upon it.

Over in a corner, Brutus and Nero seemed to be enjoying themselves, they liked nothing better than to torment the little girl. She was more fun than Mister Snoops who just flinched and cowered, she had spirit.

"Oh please...oww...don't," Penny tried again, just wanting it all to be over so she could go up to bed.

Medusa ignored her and gave her a quick round of twenty smacks, which caused Penny to yelp even louder. But then Medusa paused and for a moment, Penny thought she was going to stop. But to her horror, Medusa just took hold of the hem of her skirt and lifted it up, completely exposing Penny's pant's clad bottom. Penny immediately cried out in protest.

"No, no, please," Penny begged, her rear was stinging enough without her skirt being removed.

But with a smirk, Medusa brought her hand back down again, causing Penny to yell out louder than ever. Her pants offering little protection, Penny was soundly smacked until tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. She was now tightly gripping the edge of the seat with her free hand while her legs continued kicking out every time a harsh smack was landed.

"Yow!" Penny cried again as Medusa landed one last smack before lifting her up and setting her on her feet.

She was about to rub her poor, stinging rear when Medusa ordered.

"Take off your tights."

Penny frowned by did as told, they were still rather damp. She supposed Medusa didn't like having a soggy girl across her lap. Miserably, she knew that Medusa wasn't done spanking her, which was why she gave her bottom a quick rub as she got rid of the wet tights.

As she looked up, she saw the flame haired woman smirking and a feeling of dread settled in her stomach.

"Now drop those pants, Penny dear," Medusa said with a nasty smile.

"What!" Penny cried in shock, she was not getting a bare spanking on top of everything else.

"No, you can't...I won't let you."

Before Medusa could order her to do it again, Penny turned and tried to run for it. But before she could take more than a few steps, Nero had surged to his feet and lunged forward. He seized her by the seat of her pants and smugly marched over with her madly struggling.

Medusa smiled as Nero stood over her with his captive before with a slight flip, he dropped Penny right out of her pants and onto Medusa's lap. He then smugly backed away, her pants still in his teeth as he joined his brother back in the corner.

"Please, please don't spank me," Penny begged as both her hands were captured and pinned behind her back.

Her skirt had fallen back over her bottom but the mere fact there was nothing beneath, caused Penny's face to flame madly with embarrassment. Tears were started to fall from her eyes, right down to the floor as she felt Medusa lift up her skirt to reveal her slightly pink bum.

"Not like this, please," Penny begged. "I can't take it, please no."

"I'm sorry Penny," Medusa said in a mockingly soothingly voice. "But I need to make that cute little bum of yours a nice shade of red before I'm letting you go, to remind you never to run away again."

"No...," Penny moaned as she sensed Medusa raise her palm before bringing it down sharply.

"Yee...oww!" Penny shrieked, it was pure torture having her poor bottom smacked by this bony woman.

With nothing covering her bottom, every smack was twice as stinging until it became a blur of throbbing pain. She started to sob, it was too much, she was sure she'd be bruised by the end of this horrid punishment. But Medusa coldly carried on, smacking the little bottom, turning it from a light pink to a burning red colour which matched poor Penny's face.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow...," Penny howled, her legs still jerking even as she started to become weak from the pain and her exertions.

Medusa paused, raising her hand higher than before, giving it a brief rest as it was starting to sting before bringing it down with full force. She gave Penny a full round of twenty smacks before at long last decided that she'd had enough. Not to mention she was getting a little tired having to hold Penny and spank her at the same time.

"Off to bed now," she said in a smug tone, as a sniffing Penny slowly got off.

Blushing with embarrassment, she pulled her skirt as far as it would go down, to cover herself with before looking for her knickers. Nero had dropped them in the middle of the floor, so she rushed over and quickly pulled them back on. Medusa was now slouching back in the chair, just smirking at her handiwork.

No one crossed her and get over it.

"C-can I go now?" Penny asked, not risking storming off. Her poor bottom hurt too much for her to run, it was smarting so much.

"You may," Medusa said with a wave of her hand and Penny gratefully started to limp away.

But just as she reached the doorway, Medusa suddenly called out.

"Brutus, Nero, escort Penny to her bedroom."

"Oh no," Penny cried, trying to limp away faster but it was no good, Brutus once again caught her by her pants and lifted her up.

"PUT ME DOWN," Penny shrieked, her stress and pain spilling over.

But of course, no one listened to her, she actually heard Medusa chuckle out loud as she was taken away. But Penny didn't care, she kept on yelling at the two Gators to let go of her pants and allow her to walk.

They carried on regardless, until they eventually reached her bedroom and shoved their way in. Brutus dumped her on the bed before grabbing her dress and yanking it off her. As she tried to swat him away, Nero shoved forward and yanked her undershirt off before tossing it aside.

Brutus now took hold of her nightgown and dumped it on her head before pulling it down over her. Nero dumped her teddy beside her, he'd carried it up with them. With her thus ready for bed, they left, snickering away, enjoying the fact they'd humiliated her a bit more.

Poor Penny just sat there, trembling with pain and exhaustion. She had no idea what she'd done that fate would punish her like this. She collapsed onto the bed, crying freely as she hugged teddy and her pillow.

"Oh please," she wept softly. "Let someone find my message, I just want to go home."

She eventually cried herself to sleep but the pain in her bottom took a lot longer to go away. It was certainly a lesson she wouldn't forget, though she never stopped hoping that someone would rescue her.

_Author's note. Thankfully, Penny is eventually rescued and finds a family, so it's a happy ending in the end._


End file.
